synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Synoptic Special Part Two: Banished Life
Centuries Ago It was a glarious day on the Realm of Tyranus as it was peruga season to where the star's formations would transform into something magnificient. Outland near one of the three cities stood one large home where there was much space and creatures, it had been over one year since Griger had taken his brother, Wiger, as his appreintice and began to teach him the ways of Jakin. In the back of the house was suddenly powerful shock-waves that caused the ground underneath to crack, out there was young Punka who was now four years old with his mother Shanin moving his head all around as if he was trying to keep up with something. Another shock-wave occurred as suddenly two figures landed hard into the ground creating two crators, as the two made their way out their faces revealed them to be none other than Griger and Wiger. "Wow uncle, you almost had dad." Punka said handing his uncle some towels to dry himself from the sweat and blood that was all over him. "Not really, your father was only at his ten percent power." Shanin replied as she helped out her husband by giving him a container of water. "Oh come on, Father was not even close to Uncle Wiger and someday he'll beat Dad...." Suddenly Wiger bonked Punka as he turned and looked shocked. "Come on now Punka, You know better than to be little your Father like that. At most part the only reason I have this much power now is all thanks to him." Wiger said glaring as Punka flinched and bowed as he entered back into the house. "I'm sorry about that brother....." "Don't be." Griger said growling angrily as he left ending the training exersise between them. "Oh boy, Punka why don't you take your uncle to the kitchen and get him some jim berries to help reboost his Jakin." Shanin asked as he nodded and grabbed Wiger by the hand and dragged him. Shanin saw her husband walking away into the forest. Sometime later after wandering around the forest following the energy that Griger was putting out due to his anger, she found him with his pet Okin playing catch. "Figured you'd be here." Shanin said laughing as Griger looked at her and sighed. "What is it?" he asked while throwing the ball of Jakin energy for Okin to grab. "Come on, don't be like that. You should feel proud that Punka has someone else to look up to." Shanin said walking and sitting down next to Griger who sat down on the grass. "I know i know, but it's not suppose to be like this. A son shouldn't have to look up to anyone else." Griger replied growling as he laid down. "You're looking at this the wrong way, if Punka didn't meet Wiger then he would have grown up to hate anyone else that came in contact with him all his life." Shanin replied putting her hand on his cheek. "Your not losing him, you'll always be his Father and he'll always be your son." "I guess so." Griger said sitting up as he kissed his wife and smiled, "Speaking of losing, I've got to go to Burlang because someone has been causing trouble. You gonna be okay?" Shanin asked smiling. "I guess so.." replied Griger as Shanin smiled then gave one final kiss to her husband before whistling for Tripticore to come. He flew right in and laid down for his Mistress to get on board, she channeled Jakin into his body's Synch Gate which he then blasted forward to open. He flew up and right into the opening. 'Burlang' Many of the houses and buisnesses were still in construction after Shanin finalized the deal with Tyranus to have building materials delieved to them. The Synch Gate opened in the sky as Tripticore landed on the ground which made many of the citizens gather with excitement knowing that their Leader had returned. As Shanin got off, she was swarmed with many admires who offered their loyalty as well as gifts to please her, she chuckled and then asked that everyone go back to their daily routines which they did with no questions asked. "Your power is still effective even when you do not give orders." A voice said as Shanin turned and saw her adviser Quilo. "Oh Quilo, how are you?" She said smiling as he bowed with respect towards her, "Very tiring with all these new constructions going on, yet, it must be done for everyone to live here." He replied smiling. "So what exactly was the problem?" Shanin asked as she walked with him towards city hall. "Many of the citizens have issues with you allowing the Metlio's to join Burlang." Quilo said as Shanin growled with anger, "Where is the Leader of the Metilo's?" She asked. "Until this matter is resolved, we had to place the tribe in an outside village until further........" Suddenly Shanin grabbed Quilo and growled at him. "Who gave permission to exile our allies without consulting me?!" She yelled causing the realm to shake as many were scared by this sudden change. "I meant no disrespect Mistress but it was for the good of Burlang." Quilo replied shakingly as Shanin calmed herself down and released him. She then disappeared and is seen heading towards the VIllage of the Melito's. As she arrived many of the villagers glared at her and scowled wanting Shanin to disappear from their sights, she eventually made to the Leader of the village's home as the two guards blocked her path. "Please I am not intrested in arguing, only talking." She said as the guards stood their ground. "Let her pass." Someone said as the two looked at each other and returned to their stations. Shanin entered the place as she looked around seeing the unique artwork of the Metilo Leader, "I apologize for the behavior of my people but they are on edge due to this whole relocation situation." A voice said as Shanin looked forward and saw the Leader of the Metilo's sitting there enjoying some tea. "I can understand, though I am here to try and renegotiate with you." Shanin replied bowing down with respect. The Metilo leader scoffed as he ordered his guards to leave. Some Time Later Leina left the home of the Leader as everything had been resolved but many of the villagers still felt anger and hatred towards her. Shanin decided to pick up some supplies for dinner and walked down to the shopping arcade, though as she got there it was clear that the stiuation was worse than expected. Many villagers did not have much to sell for food and there were many homeless on the streets trying despriately to stay alive. Shanin looked at all this pain and suffering and shed some tears for them. "Why do you cry?" A young female Meitlo about the age of Wiger asked as Shanin turned and saw her wearing rag tag clothing. "Because of this pain, I did not want this." She replied as the tears poured down. "So you are the Legendary one known as Shanin??" The woman asked trying to stand up but didn't find the strength, "Yes I am, though you must see me as an evil person as well which is what I do deserve." Shanin said sighing but saw the woman finally get up and walk towards. She was about to fall before Shanin catched her in time. "No, I know many see you as evil but I see you as my savior." She said looking into Shanin's eyes as she wiped the tears away. "Not because you allowed us to co-exist with your people, but because you've given me something my own mother never could, Compassion." She said as Shanin hugged the young girl. "Tripticore, come." Suddenly the beast appeared in a small size than before as the woman was scared, "it's alright this is my companion and he is kind. I want you to stay with him, there is something I must do." Shanin said as she put the weak woman on his back while she instantly disappeared. An hour later Shanin had returned and called on all of the Villagers including the homeless and the Leader to meet at the entrance of the village. "My fellow Metilo's, I understand your hatred towards me and I feel the pain of everyone of you, so as a show of friendship and compassion I offer you this." Shanin pointed towards the horizon as out of nowhere beasts could be seen with the Photoshin's carrying carts of food towards them. Suddenly the entire village shouted with cheer as they were blessed to see such great amounts of food. "I... I do not know what to say.." The Leader said as Shanin extended her hand. "No need, just know that we are allies and should you ever need anything the Photonshin's will always come to your aide." Shanin said smiling as he shook her hand and then procceded to divide the food as it arrived. Shanin sneaked away as she met with Tripticore and the woman who was still on her back but now with newer clothes. "Thank you, but I do not understand why you asked me to wear this?" She questioned as Shanin smiled and held her hand. "Because as of this moment I, Shanin member of the Six Legendary Beings, have decided to make you my Apprentice." She replied smiling. The woman started to tear up as she then hugged Shanin with much love, "I, Snivalir Koish, accept this with all my heart." She replied with tears running down her face. Tyranus It had been a full week since Shanin's trip to Burlang as she still had not returned, Griger was in the training ground along with his brother and son as Wiger was training to control the Jakin inside of him. "Focus, allow the energy to become whole with your body but take control of it." Griger said as Wiger tried to do it but failed and was exausted. "Don't worry uncle, if dad was able to master this then so can you." Punkra said with a smile handing his uncle towels and some berries to regain his strength. Suddenly in the sky, a crack in the realm appeared as the Synch Gate showed itself with Tripticore flying out and landing a few feet away from the field as Shanin jumped down with some suppiles. "MOMMY!!!" yelled Punkra shouted running towards his mother as she laughed and tossed him high into the air before catching him with a hug. "I missed you little one." Shanin replied as Wiger and Griger their hello's as well. "What happened? Usually something like a trip home doesn't take a week." Griger asked as Shanin smiled and put her son down. "Well let's just say we have a new addition to our family." Shanin said as she motioned someone to come down, after that a figure jumped and landed right next to Shanin making Punka run towards his Father as he hid behind his leg. "Hello...." A now healthy looking Snivalir said as she was nervously playing with her fingers hiding behind her master. "This is Snivalir Koish and well, she's My Apprentice." Shanin replied happliy causing Snivlair to smile a bit. "Well it's a pleasue to meet you, I am Griger Wrikou and this is my brother/apprentice Wiger Wrikou, and this little one is called Punka." Griger replied kneeling down to his son and pushed him a bit. "Say hi." Punka slowly went towards her as he looked at her, "Nice to meet you." he replied happliy extending his hand. Snivilar smiled and picked him up, "I know, your mother has told me much about you and it's a pleasure." She replied smiling at the look of Punka who was shocked but then laughed as a little kid. "Well then if you're going to be training then now's as best as anytime." Griger said as they all headed towards the training grounds ready to start another peaceful day filled with training.